


Itsy Glam Bags Ad

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: A short monster ad inclusive make-up for spider girls for a Halloween variety show.
Relationships: A4A - Relationship





	Itsy Glam Bags Ad

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

Hey, where my spider girls at? 

Listen-up my lovely longed legged ladies, I know what has got your silk in a knot. Just how many times have you gone to Scarephora only to find that they had absolutely nothing for us social web workers? Well my fellow recluses, let me tell you, I've been there. Last time, it took me twenty minutes just to find a single shade of Tarunala Tan foundation even though they got thirteen damn shades of ghostly pale. 

Girls, I'm not gonna trap you in a web of lies. I was about ready to quit. There was no way that I was gonna find my Daddy Long Legs if I didn't even have enough shadow for all eight of my eyes. Good fellas just don't stick that easy anymore. So, I thought I was gonna remain a Black Widow forever. 

But then, I discovered Itsy Glam Bags and now I don't have to do arachnid-batics to get untangled every morning. Itsy is a subscription make-up service just for spider girls. Every month, they send you eight bitsy sized products based on your own customized spider profile. Then, if any really bite at you, you can order the wolf-sized version from their web-site. And if any of the products bug the silk of you, you can tell their web developer and they'll never sent it to you again. Best of all, they don't even try to poison you with the price. It only costs 8.88 a month. Girls, you better sign-up today before this offer flys off the shelves.


End file.
